Rockers Moon
by guardian angel 565
Summary: the battle is on with the rockers and the singers come together in the bigest rocker tournament in the year the only problem is that a certain rock group called stardust is haveing problems with two certain bands will blossom,bubbles,buttercup and their new sister Alice/bell win the tournement or sleep in the shadows of the failure
1. contest for best

**review please oh and sorry if I put my OC in to much please comment on how it is and please give me song ideas thx**

contest for the best

**Bubbles POV.**

"you belong with meeeee you belong with me " I finish singing with my sisters as we finish practicing for the big trip this upcoming day" oh I can't wait " I say hugging my adopted sister Alice as her glowing green eyes glitter. " Yes it's going to be so fun" Alice says sweetly twirling her waist long blond hair " but what I'm wanting this weekend is to sing my heart out and express my feelings through the songs" Alice says taking the guitar strap off and putting the white guitar away. " Actually that's a good idea" my sister blossom say's putting away her pink guitar in her case " whatever I just want to eat the free food" my other sister buttercup says packing up her drum set in a giant bag. " BC how did you get that" I ask her " well you see I was walking in a sports store and I saw this and it said anything can fit in it so I thought why not, oh and blossom here's your credit card back" buttercup said tossing blossoms card back " buttercup if you spent all the money I am personally going to kill you" she said with anger in her voice " I didn't" BC said back " ok stardust lets pack up and get ready to leave" blossom orders us. Me and my sisters are in a band called stardust Alice had thought of the name and we all liked it so we called ourselves stardust. For four years me and my sisters have been across the globe singing for peoples entertainment all over the world we are famous and this month were in our home town Townsville. "So ten bucks says were flying with other bands" buttercup says loudly " twenty says were not" Alice pitches in " I don't know I got to go with BC on this one" I say walking towards buttercup" ok ten more for me" Alice says as if she knows were flying just as a band with no one else" I'm going for Alice on this one" blossom says " after all she's always right" blossom says bringing up that Alice has a special power to go forward and back in time. You see me and my sisters are still the powerpuff girls Alice being the white one her puff name being bell but crime went down and we decided to be rock stars instead. " oh right" buttercup and I say in union" that will be twenty bucks" Alice says with a smile on her face " no you don't"

Buttercup stats back " suit yourself" Alice says as she disappears then comes back with luggage and twenty bucks in her hand " thank you" she says very sweetly. "Hey" buttercup says angrily "hold that thought" and she disappears and reappears again this time with our luggage. "Thank you " the other three of us say in union " no problem" she says " ok lets go" blossom says as we all say our goodbyes and fly to the airport we usually take a car but we thought it would be faster and it was we got their in less than a minute.

**Blossoms POV.**

As we get to the airport we see some other bands their were only seven bands in total us included " well well well looks like we have another stupid looking band against us" I turn around recognizing the voice coming face to face with my mirror image Berserk " oh girls come here looks like were facing more idiotic band then we think" berserk calls her sisters over when I notice a girl wearing all grey" so which one of you girls are my mirror image" the grey girl asked rudely. " Hi my names Alice and if you call my sisters idiots again I swear I will " Alice says getting cut off by the girl in grey " or what you'll beat us up, weaklings like you ha" she says turning away and laughing an stupid horrible laugh " and my names Aryl now I suggest you back off ,me and my sisters are going to win this and you losers can't do anything about it " she high-five's her sisters and they all glare at us and mouth 'idiots' that was enough to make Alice snap " what did you just call my sisters" Alice says quietly in a deadly voice she was twitching and a dark looming shadow over her eyes making her look like she could kill anyone in less than a second " I said they were losers-" just before she could end her sentence Alice appeared all around the place no one knowing which was the real Alice. " this is going to be fun" all the images say and they all through knives at Aryl she screams and we all see the real Alice walk back to us " that was only fake illusion knives but don't think I won't do that in real life" she says her eyes turning a dark grey almost black. Aryl gulps and then says " lets go these girls are stinking up my image" they try to walk away but Alice stops them by saying" are you scared that we're better singers then you" they shoot around " what did you say" they all say in union "that your scared we'll beat you" Alice keeps talking back until finally they say" that's it bring it on"

Alice smirks " five minute to choose a song" she says then faces us " what happened "bubbles says staring at Alice like she's gone insane till I realize that I am to . I look at buttercup who's mouth is on the ground staring at Alice" oh yeah did I forget to mention I have a split personality" she says to us scratching the back of her head " anyway we have to show these girls we rock so we need to choose a song and fast" she continues " I know how about lights" bubbles says cheerfully " ok" we all agree " who's going to sing it" I ask finally saying something.

" Personally I think Alice should sing it she got us in this mess and we can finally hear her sing" buttercup states as we all remember that we've never heard Alice sing " what no I'm not singing" Alice says freaking out " please" we say using our puppy dog eyes " fine" she says " but only cause they get on my nerve" she says as we set up our instruments which we had many of " ready girls" I say " ready" they say back and that was the start of the contest for the best .


	2. rockstars and amuters

**Hey hoped you guys all liked to first chapter but really need more song choices anyway enjoy**

**Alice's POV.**

As we got ready to play I looked around and saw these four boys staring at us they were really cute especially the one in black. I look at blossom and she nodes " are you girls going or do we go first" the opposing band didn't answer till I realized we didn't know their band name till we saw brute pull out black and dark green drums that said 'the sexy sluts' I almost stood their laughing their name was so inappropriate that just wanted to go up and yell in their faces about how hilarious their name was but I didn't because they were finally set up. " Do we have to go first or do you have to get off you lazy buts to play" Aryl said very rudely as a crowd started to come in I gulped "um blossom are you sure I have to sing" blossom nodes and say" you'll be great I promise" I smile and she smiles back then we start.

**I had a way then losing it all on my own**

**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown **

**And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat **

**And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me You show the lights that stop me turn to stone **

**You shine it when I'm alone **

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong **

**And dreaming when they're gone 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home **

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone **

**You shine it when I'm alone **

As I sing I feel very cheerful, when I was little I used to sing but gave up thinking that I had a terrible voice but turns out I don't I'm singing right now and everyone's cheering and pushing me on and that guy wearing all black I looked over at him and he winked at I blushed and got back to the song**Noises, I play within my head **

**Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing **

**And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept **

**In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe You show the lights that stop me turn to stone **

**You shine it when I'm alone **

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong **

**And dreaming when they're gone 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home **

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone **

**You shine it when I'm alone Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights, lights, lights (Home, home) Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights You show the lights that stop me turn to stone **

**You shine it when I'm alone **

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong **

**And dreaming when they're gone 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone **

**You shine it when I'm alone (Home, home ) Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights, lights, lights (Home, home) Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights, lights, lights**

As I finish I smile and my sisters come and hug me " that was amazing Alice" bubbles says her eyes are glittering with excitement " that was awesome" buttercup says staying out of the hug " why don't you sing more often" blossom says smiling and giggling slightly. When everyone eventually stops cheering the sexy sluts glare at us in disgust until finally someone talks "why's everyone cheering our we the only ones who heard them they were terrible" berserk says rudely to Alice " not as bad as yours" Alice says as a come back the power punks just gasp and start their song.

**All:**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexyJust like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughtyWhen I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchyCan't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_Aryl:_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't likeI'm the kind that boys fantasizeI'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_Brute:

I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have theRight a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll**all:People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocentI pick all my skirts to be a little too sexyJust like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughtyWhen I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchyCan't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_Bezerk:_

_My mouth never takes a holidayI always shock with the things I sayI was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_**all:People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexyJust like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughtyWhen I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchyCan't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_**Brat:Sexy, Sexy, sexy**_

_**Naughty, naughty, naughty **_

_**Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy **_

_**me**_

**All:People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocentI pick all my skirts to be a little too sexyJust like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughtyWhen I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchyCan't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_Aryl:I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortlyUnlike all of my guys I like them tall with moneyI love all of my nights to end a little bit nastyCan't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_**All:I pick my skirts to be sexyJust like my thoughts a bit naughtyWhen I'm out with my girls ...bitchyCan't change I amSexy naughty bitchy me**

At the ending everyone almost burst out laughing because of their terrible singing latterly aryl sounded like a drowned cat, Bezerk like a dead cow, brute like a sick pig and actually brat sounded ok but she hit the wrong notes on her guitar but besides that she was great.

When the 'cheering' ended the four boys came up and the one in black spoke" hello welcome everyone my name is Blake and I'll be one of the judges for the tournament and just because the sexy sluts are our girlfriends we will not be choosing favorites" he says but he just broke my heart while saying that one sentence " did he say girlfriend" I whisper to bubbles " yes he did but don't worry no one would ever like a rowdy ruff" I gasp quietly " their the rowdy ruff boys why didn't you tell me what are their names" I ask to many questions and finally she answers " ok the one in the green is butch, the one in red is brick, the one in blue is boomer" I see her blush a bit when she said boomers name " and like you just heard the black one is Blake" I smiled and said thanks and started to pay attention again " so we all have private jets for all of you and one band gets a special surprise one band will be coming with us on our jet so everyone choose a ticket out of this box please" Blake says and pulls out a small wooden box all members of the bands line up and I was the last one in line so I assumed I wouldn't get it when I finally get to the front Blake looks at me and says " great job you're a really good singer and a cute one to "and he winks at me again and I blush deep red and pull out the final peace of paper and read the number 567402 and walk back with my band " I hope we lose" buttercup says pleading : why don't you girls like them Blake seems nice aren't his brothers"? I ask questioning them blossom sighs and says" we use to like the ruffs alot but all they would do is tease punch and hurt us but we didn't want to hurt them so we never did but then they kissed the power punks and broke our hearts we don't want you to go through the same thing" she finishes and I use the information to think of a plan to get them together.


End file.
